Russia's Sorrow
by TheRussianGirl
Summary: This is a little RussiaXOC I did inspired by a base I did on deviantART (the cover picture). Please R&R. It may not be the best but it has heart to it.


Russia's Sorrow

I ran as fast as I could through the snow covered streets of Moscow.

'_I have to get to him…! I have to be there in time!'_ I thought, nearly slipping on ice.

Ivan was going to do it! I couldn't let him! Even after what that bastard did I can't let him! He thinks nobody cares about him…. I can't let this happen! I turned a corner and ran up to the gate of the large house. I tried to push it open but it wouldn't move. I sighed and looked at how high it was.

'_It shouldn't be that hard to climb….' _I thought, grabbing the metal bars.

I started to climb, my bare feet slipping against the smooth metal. But I wouldn't let that stop me. I got to the top, jumping into a large bank of snow. I made my way out of the snow and started to run towards the large house. My black dress fluttered in the wind as I ran, the icy winter air cutting right through the fabric. I made it to the door and opened it.

"Katyusha?!" I yelled.

"Max, thank god you're here!" The blonde said.

"Where is he?!" I asked, looking around for the tall man.

"He locked himself in the study…. He won't come out!" She said.

I sighed deeply and ran up the stairs to the second floor of the mansion. I ran down the long halls until I reached the mahogany door I desired. I tried the handle but it was locked.

I banged on the door and yelled, "Ivan, open the door!"

It was quiet for a minute before he said, "No…."

"Ivan, please! You don't have to do this!" I said, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Yes I do…. Now go away…." He said.

"No! You don't and I'm not going anywhere!" I said, banging on the door again.

He still didn't open it. I sighed again and backed up. I took a deep breath before kicking the door. I kept kicking it until it cracked and swung open. I stood in the doorway breathing hard. Ivan looked up at me with wide, surprised eyes filled with tears.

He looked down quickly and yelled, "Go away!"

"Ivan, please! I know that he hurt you! I know he did things to you! But you don't have to do this!" I said, taking a step forward.

"You have no idea what he did!" He cried, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Maybe I don't…. so tell me what he did and maybe I can help…." I said.

Ivan sniffled and said quietly, "H-he hurt me….! He tortured me…!"

He then raised the revolver he had up to his head and pulled the trigger. I gasped and almost screamed when I saw nothing happen.

"Oh my god…. You're playing Russian Roulette with yourself…!" I said.

He turned away from me and said, "What does it matter?"

"Ivan, you can't kill yourself!" I said.

"Why not? Nobody cares if I live or die…." He said, his voice shaking.

"That's not true! People do care!" I said, tears coming to my eyes again.

He lifted the gun and pulled the trigger again, nothing happening.

"Really? Who cares about me?" He asked.

"Your sisters! Katyusha and Natalia love you! And the allies too! They're your friends!" I said, trying to convince him.

"No they're not! They all hate me! Because of him, I hurt all of them too!" He said.

"Ivan, if you just talked to them I'm sure they'd-!"

"No! Nothing will make them forgive me!" He said, pulling the trigger again.

Again, nothing happened. I'd had enough of this. I ran forward and grabbed the gun before he could do it again, throwing it across the floor.

"God damn it Ivan! Listen to me!" I yelled.

He looked at me surprised.

I sighed and said, "People do care about you. And I know that you were hurt by General Winter but he's gone! The war is over and there won't be another war for a long time! He can't hurt you anymore!"

Ivan looked down at me with sad eyes and said, "How can you be sure…?"

"Because I won't let him hurt you." I said, putting my hands on his arms.

"Why do you care so much…?" He asked, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"I care because I love you Ivan." I said, smiling.

He sniffled and said, "Really?"

I nodded and said, "It's alright Ivan…. Don't cry anymore…."

And with that, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. I pulled away a minute later and reached a hand up, wiping his tears away. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck, crying. I wrapped my arms around his neck and patted his head, stroking his hair.

"Shh…. Its ok, everything alright now Ivan…." I said, kissing the top of his head.

"Ya lyublyu tebya…. Ya tak tebya lyublyu…!" He whispered, nuzzling my neck.

"What does that mean Ivan?" I asked.

He pulled away from my neck and looked at me, smiling through his tears.

"It means I love you…. I love you so much…!" He said, leaning down to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We pulled away and smiled at each other. I then took his hand and pulled him down stairs to his sister.

"Oh my god, brother, you're ok!" She exclaimed, hugging him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…. Sorry for making you worry…." He said, hugging her back.

"It's alright." She said with a smile.

She let go of him and he pulled me close to his side. Katyusha smiled at us knowingly.

"You two told each other didn't you?" She asked.

We nodded and he nuzzled my hair. I giggled and hugged him again. I pulled his head down and kissed his forehead. He then kissed me on the lips. We smiled and went to Ivan's room. We laid down in bed in each other's arms and fell asleep happy.


End file.
